Jet airliner
Appalachia |baseid = (nose) (open nose) (left wing) (right wing) }} Jet airliners are large pre-War commercial aircraft that flew passengers all over the Commonwealths of the United States. By 2287 several wrecks can be found throughout, with no known surviving examples. Characteristics The jet airliner was an all metal passenger plane in blended wing configuration. Passengers sat in the fuselage and in the wings. The wings had large viewing windows on the inboard leading edge, similar to an airship. Meanwhile, the fuselage maintained a standard 3-3 seating. It was powered by eight nuclear power turbo jets in clusters of 4 on each wing. In addition to engine inlets, the engine clusters also have a fifth intake possibly for air conditioning or turbo charging. The jetliner also had a vertical stabilizer on each wing. Passengers were stationed all down the fuselage. There were two lavatories at the very nose of the aircraft. Just aft of the lavatories was the cockpit access stairs. The cockpit was small with two pilot seats and a data recorder. The aircraft had at least two operators, Horizon Airlines and Skylanes Air. No aircraft remains intact and the jet airliner can be found at several locations in Fallout 4 & 76. Super mutants, ghouls, raiders or Gunners can often be found near crashed aircraft. Locations The Commonwealth * Three jet airliners can be found at Boston Airport, these aircraft are totally destroyed and their interiors stripped out. * Remains of one can be found crashed into the East Boston Preparatory School * The crashed Skylanes Flight 1665 airliner can be found in the Glowing Sea. * The crashed Skylanes Flight 1981 airliner can be found towards the north of the Commonwealth by General Atomics Galleria. * Crashed and mostly buried at the crater house. It is possible that the residual radiation in the area is from the jet's nuclear engines. * A crashed jet airliner can be found on the ocean floor south east of Spectacle Island. However, parts can be seen on the deck of a tugboat, suggesting that this flight went down prior to the Great War. Strangely this plane has Skylanes Air livery on the wings and Horizon Airlines livery on the body. * Small parts (especially tail cones) can be found scattered across the Commonwealth. Many settlements appear to be made using scrap parts from these aircraft. The Island * The Horizon Flight 1207 airliner can be found on The Island in the Far Harbor add-on. There is also another wreck lying in the water, southwest of the island. Appalachia * The settlement of Horizon's Rest is constructed from the wreckage of a crashed airliner nearby. * Slightly off the runway at Morgantown Airport resides the remnants of a fuselage. * A crashed Skylanes Air flight can be found at Wade Airport. * A Crashed plane that belonged to Horizon can be found within the Mire. Appearances The jet airliner appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The airliner most closely resembles a proposed but never built variant of Northrop Grumman's 1947 YB-49 flying wing. Both share the same long swept wings, with 8 in wing turbojets. As well as the same vertical stabilizer shape. The proposed civil variant has the same unusual oblong windows on the wing's leading edge and in wing seating. A nuclear powered variant was actually in the works at the time, but never flew. Gallery FO4_Jetliner_Art.png|Art design for the Jetliner Jetliner-Fallout4.jpg|Jet airliner on a Horizon Airlines billboard Fo4 Jet airliner FH location.jpg|The location of a wreckage in the water, southwest of the Island Category:Fallout 4 vehicles Category:Fallout 76 vehicles fr:Avion de ligne à réaction